Krimzon Guard
The '''Krimzon Guard' (abbreviated KG, informally referred to as the Guard ) was both the military and police force in Haven City since before the events of Daxter and until its dissolution following the death of its leader Baron Praxis in Jak II. Acting as a gendarmery, it was succeeded by the New Krimzon Guard and later the Freedom League in Jak 3. Guards were clad in crimson armor and would patrol the streets of Haven City, responding to the alarm system and conducting property raids and mass arrests. They were also deployed to some special operation areas, such as the drill platform and Haven Forest. The Krimzon Guard was led by Haven City's ruler, Baron Praxis, but took orders from its captain, Torn, until he was replaced by Erol as commander some time before the events of Daxter. Ashelin Praxis, the Baron's daughter, also obtained rank as captain.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljkk94nedTs @4:12 History Before Jak II The Krimzon Guard was established as the military force of Haven City, possibly only under Baron Praxis' rule. At some point, Torn became a captain of the Guard, and during this era the young captain witnessed first-hand the tyranny and corrupt deeds of the Baron (possibly relating to the Dark Warrior Program conducted on innocent civilians). When the Baron overthrew King Damas, and Mar, his son and child heir, was left on the city streets, a man known as the Shadow started a rebel movement named the Underground, waging war against Baron Praxis, with the sole intent of putting the young heir back on the throne, and re-establish the House of Mar as the ruling dynasty in Haven City. At this time, Torn resigned from the Krimzon Guard and joined the Underground (or possibly co-founded itThe chronological order of this remains unknown.) and the rebel movement became one of the main opposing bodies of the Krimzon Guard. The Krimzon Guard was put on constant high alert for Underground members, and likewise the Underground was on constant watch for the opportunity to kill Erol or any other high ranking Krimzon Guard member (except for Ashelin who acted as a spy for the Underground). ''Daxter'' The Krimzon Guard was not directly present as an antagonizing body during Daxter, although Daxter did have to sneak past prison guards intermittently, and squadrons of guards were also seen at some points in the game. It is unknown for how long the Krimzon Guard was established by the time of Daxter, though it is known that at this time they were lead by Commander Erol and a mentioned-only captain Ximon Rupertikjakmos. ''Jak II'' The Krimzon Guard employed brutal and tyrannical tactics to police Haven City and its citizens. The Krimzon Guard did not have any civic duty or courtesy, and worked solely for the Baron. They evoked random apprehensions, and would kill any individual that broke civil conduct including a collision with a guard or killing a fellow citizen. Units included basic guards, and later, after the mission "Defeat Baron in Mar's tomb", elite guards were seen, bearing yellow armor that was tougher than the crimson armor. Guards carried weapons such as rifles and tasers, and would use them forcefully on any citizen which committed an act of misconduct. If one were to hit a guard or one of their patrol vehicles, or kill a citizen, the alarm system would trigger and at least every on-foot unit would be called into action until the perpetrator could not be found or was killed. The Krimzon Guard acted as a primary antagonizing faction (though remaining neutral until attacked), especially in missions such as "Destroy ship at drill platform", in which Jak had to defeat multiple hover guards, and "Protect Samos in Haven Forest", in which Jak had to combat ground units and more hover guards. Hoards of guards also attacked Jak while he was escorting a child through the Slums due to Baron Praxis' forces continually looking for the heir to Haven City so he cannot be set back onto the throne. During this time, the Krimzon Guard had also experimented with a robotic military (known as the Krimzon Robots), a small precursor faction to the KG Death Bots. This included blast bots, shock bots, and death bot units. During the latter parts of Jak II, both the Baron and Erol died. After these deaths, Ashelin Praxis became the governess of Haven City, and the Krimzon Guard was dissolved. Before Jak 3 After the death of Baron Praxis and the dissolution of the Guard, the New Krimzon Guard was established, lead by Ashelin Praxis, the Baron's successor, and Brutter as the new captain. The New Krimzon Guard was only a short transition faction between the Krimzon Guard and the Freedom League seen in Jak 3. During this period, Erol was resurrected as a cyborg known as Cyber Errol, and created a new Krimzon Guard faction known as the KG Death Bots which was an advancement of the Krimzon Robots seen shortly in Jak II, which would antagonize Haven City and the Freedom League during the War for Haven City. ''Jak 3'' By the time of Jak 3, a war broke out in Haven City consisting of surviving Metal Heads, KG Death Bots, and the new Freedom League. Together the Metal Heads and KG Death Bots attacked Haven City, and the blue-armored Freedom League attempted to defend the city from the new threats under the command of former Underground leader, Torn, and new Haven City governess, Ashelin Praxis. After the defeating of Cyber Errol, the KG Death Bots no longer existed as a military faction,An artificially intelligent robot, UR-86 still lived, and was part of the KG Death Bots, however he did not act in a militant manner, nor were there any KG Death Bot army left. He lived on as another character in Jak X: Combat Racing. thus putting an end to the Krimzon Guard. Overview Characteristics .]] The Krimzon Guard is identifiable by its oppressive coat of arms and crimson and yellow insignia. Guards carry plated armor of crimson or yellow, and appear to have the same physical build among the infantry. The Krimzon Guard appeared to have two emblems, one which resembles a militarily malignant robotic mug, while the other was more associated with the Baron Praxis campaign, and resembled the top half of a metal head skull impaled by a sword. All ranks of the Krimzon Guard wear a silver-colored metal chest plate and a crimson or yellow sash, usually with one of the two coat of arms located somewhere on their uniform. Most also have a crimson helmet, crimson armor, and/or a communication device. Personnel The Krimzon Guard has a hierarchy similar to a modern military system. * Guard: The basic infantry unit. These units carry the lowest rank known, and patrol the streets of Haven City en mass, often in squads. Most of the Krimzon Guard consists of this class. * Elite guard: The second class up from a normal guard, these are yellow-clad and, per the "elite" name, are tougher than the normal guard. * Captain: Only three known characters held this rank, Torn, Ashelin Praxis, and Ximon Rupertikjakmos. Torn was a captain in the Guard before resigning to join the Underground, and Rupertikjakmos was actually a contraction that Daxter fabricated of "Ximon", "Tik", "Jak", and "Samos" in order to infiltrate the Palace, though upon hearing this, Commander Erol appeared to recognize the name, as if the person actually existed. Ashelin Praxis also obtained captain prerogatives and status. Additionally, Brutter was also made captain of the New Krimzon Guard, but not the original. * Commander: The right-hand-command to the ruler of Haven City, and the highest known rank in the Krimzon Guard military hierarchy. Only one commander appeared in the game, and that was Erol. Locations The Krimzon Guard primarily has jurisdiction over Haven City, and rarely any occupancy outside of the city walls. They, for a short period, occupied the dig site, drill platform, and weapons factory before they were taken out by Jak and Daxter. The Krimzon Guard headquarters is the Krimzon Guard fortress, where they hold fort, though the Palace also appeared to be primarily Krimzon Guard-occupied. Enlistment The Krimzon Guard accepts adult citizen applicants classified as force-volunteers for the Guard. According to an address delivered by Baron Praxis through the propaganda station, a family of citizens is allowed to stay in Haven City if a member of the family joins the Guard. Equipment Weapons Every unit in the Guard is equipped with an infantry weapon, including the standard rifle, the taser, or grenade launcher (though the grenade launcher was only used during the mission "Destroy equipment at dig"). Commanders also make the use of a pistol. The Krimzon Guard also utilizes a variety of turrets including the sentry gun, turbo cannon, gun pod, and security drones. Krimzon aircraft are also equipped with turrets and automatic guns, all firing the distinguishable long-range, red-colored blast. All Krimzon Guard infantry equipment uses "red fire" weapons (with the exception of the taser and grenade launcher), be it in the form of a multi-barrel turret, dual cannon, a rifle, or an automatic defense turret. Sentry guns and turbo cannons were seen throughout Haven City, Krimzon Guard-occupied areas, the fortress, prison, and Palace. Vehicles .]] The Krimzon Guard utilizes land-vehicles, hovercraft, aircraft, and other means of personal transportation. They have the security tank, which is a heavy-duty and heavily armed land rover, with a large spiked barrel in front and automatic dual red fire cannons. This was possibly part of the Krimzon Robots as its production and utilization continued by the time of the KG Death Bots in Jak 3. The Krimzon Guard also had specialized zoomers; a cruiser known as the HellCat cruiser, which was a heavy-duty delta hovercraft, with an automatic turret placed in the back, and an automatic red fire turret placed at the pentacle of the belly of the craft. They also used a HellCat zoomer, which was a heavy duty, high-speed, one-seated zoomer, with an automatic turret towards the front of the vehicle. The HellCat line was used to patrol the airways of Haven City, and would pursue perpetrators which committed an elevated offense. Krimzon aircraft included the airship tanker, eco tanker, prison zoomer, and air train. All of these were property of the Krimzon Guard, and were touted with crimson paint and red fire turrets and/or cannons. Some also had the Krimzon Guard emblem on the body. Devices Guard units have a metal piece in front of their mouth, and evident by the communication between guards in Haven City, acts as a communication device of some sort. They also wear red goggles—the purpose of these remain unknown. Hover guards also have jetpacks which can attach to their suit of armor. Departments Krimzon Animal Control Krimzon Animal Control was a Krimzon Guard agency which enforced the slavery of lurkers in Haven City. Jak once had to take out three Krimzon Animal Control prison zoomer vehicles during the mission "Rescue lurkers for Brutter", and later, again had to take out six more. A propaganda station address also mentioned its ability to break and domesticate rebel lurker slaves. By the time Brutter, a lurker, became the captain of the New Krimzon Guard, the Krimzon Animal Control department was presumably and evidently dissolved. Elite Krimzon Guard .]] The Elite Krimzon Guard was a department enacted firstly in the mission "Destroy five HellCat cruisers" when Baron Praxis brought in elite HellCat cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground: casualties counted five in number. After the discovery of the Tomb of Mar, elite guards were deployed in the city streets. They were twice as strong as normal guards, and wore yellow armor with a golden garment, and were slightly larger than basic units. Krimzon Robots .]] The Krimzon Robots were a small experimental faction using combat bots. They were also the precursors to the KG Death Bots seen in Jak 3, which eventually waged war against Haven City. The Krimzon Guard utilized shock bots, primarily used by Baron Praxis in his Widow mech, but also seen in the Krimzon Guard fortress during the mission "Rescue friends in fortress". Also used were blast bots, which were large, mobile bombs that would detonate after being destroyed, and until they were destroyed, acted as a walking, automatic laser turret. Prototype death bots were also seen briefly in the weapons factory, apparently still being developed at the factory. These, unlike the ones in Jak 3, did not have red fire cannons. See also *New Krimzon Guard *Freedom League *Guard script Gallery Guard concept art.png Elite guard concept art.png Notes References Category:Factions Category:Krimzon Guard